Level 127/Versions
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Glitched Version (Mobile) *This is an erroneous copy of level 1277. *The player must collect 2 colour bomb + striped candy combinations, 2 wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and 15 wrapped candies. *As of mobile v1.64, the glitch is fixed. Some players may still end up with this level. 126, though, is not fixed. Difficulty *The difficulty is similar to level 1277 (colour bomb + striped candy combinations being hard to create and liquorice swirls being dispensed which limits the usefulness of the above combination). *Five colours make the level considerably easier to create the large amount of special candies needed on the level. *Conveyor belts and teleporters are present, which can either ruin the player’s combinations he/she sets up. *If the player can reach the UFOs on the four corners, this will give him/her almost the entire wrapped candy order needed to pass the level. It is not mandatory to release all of them because they are not part of the required order and may distract the player from creating the colour bomb + striped candy combinations if they have not done that. *The orders are worth 35,000 points (15 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) + (4 combinations × 5,000 points per combination) = 35,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Attempt to start the board with at least one colour bomb match. They are considered the hardest special candy to create, and you will need them on orders. Try to aim for the colour bombs on the side so they may not accidentally become detonated by cascades. *Whenever a combination can be collected, perform it immediately before you lose it to cascades. Since there are only five colours, your combination you might have been saving may be long lost after making an innocent match-three move. *When you completed all combination, then unlock a UFO, activate it with striped candy. The UFO will place three wrapped candies anywhere on the board, and these candies will count towards your order, making the level easier to complete. Trivia *This level is identical to level 126 on mobile except orders. This level is a glitch, as it wrongfully registers it as level 1277. *This is the first Reality candy order level on mobile which requires special candy combinations. Web version has it at level 130. It is also the first Reality candy order level on mobile which requires the player to combine colour bombs with special candies. Web version has it at level 132. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Wafer Wharf levels Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with different mobile versions Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels reverted to its original version